Give me your heart
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: AHHHHHH read it XD lol song used: Smooth- santana


A/N: you all are waiting for me to finish "Mr. Popular's pet", so what does this little Einstein do? SHE STARTS ANOTHER STORY! :D I love it. XD **supa blonde .** This is actually written in a note book. A story I wrote last year, let's see who it comes out. anyways, hope you likesies! ^^ and just in case reading summaries aren't your thing, this is sasuke POV

I woke up to the sunlight, glistening on my pale, porcelain skin making it appear to sparkle. I could smell the dew on the grass and heard the birds' morning call. I threw my blanket over my head and nuzzle into my mattress. I lay still, until my digital clock had an alarming buzzing fit. I groaned as I slowly lifted a hand out to the night stand. I slapped around until I found it. Clock firmly grasped, I threw it to the wall opposite of it. I shuffled in my sheets before finally sitting up. My onyx bangs drooped over my eyes every which way. I turned my head toward the window, squinted my eyes at the bright light, and hissed. I was a creature of the night, no doubt about it. I got up and got ready for school. Konaha high, bite me. That school was nothing but rich up-town guys and snotty fan girls. I was the only guy there that wasn't rich; yet, for some reason, all girls flocked to me like I had a magnet and they had a car shop in their back pockets'. All the guys hated me for it, so besides the occasional rabid fan girl; I considered myself a loner. I slipped my white collar shirt into black, belted dress pants. I grabbed my lunch, (a sushi bento) stuffed it into a yellow bag, and grabbed my bike for school. What did I look like 16 riding a bike to school, I was the only one who did, (stupid high class) so of course there wasn't a bike rack. I normally put it in a tall bush, or something. I walked into school, hands in pockets, as screams could be heard by the girls & "hn."'s from the guys.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! I know you hear me! Hold up!" One of my more persistent fan girls wailed, now don't get me wrong, all my fan girls were persistent, she just had this especially weird vibe to her. She was one of the only fan girls whose name I bothered to remember. I tried speeding up, but that girl was like a track star! She booked a curve in front of my and batted her blue-green eyes.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a sickingly sweet voice.

"Uh… hi?" I said, trying to sound like I didn't know her, she didn't mind though.

"Ok, I'll get straight to the point. Daddy's having some formal party, thing and I want you to be my date."

"Ok…?"

"So, you'll go?"

"no."

"But… why?"

"I have… better things to do."

"WHAT? You're poor as dirt! What could you POSSIBLY have to do that's more important than this?" I glare and started to walk around her.

"Wait, Sasuke, I didn't mean that." I turned my head to her.

"Please?" She continued with puppy dog eyes.

"Not. If my life. Deepened on it." I said, ripping myself from her grasp.

"You're gonna regret that, Uchiha! Your gonna be alone for the rest f your lie if you keep that up!"

"Like I care." I said walking away, hands back in pockets. It was the truth. I didn't care. I walked into my next class. I sat I the front by myself. I liked it that way. I could feel the scorching burns from the looks I was getting in the back of my head. I could imagine the looks I was getting and tensed up a little.

"Ok class, we have an announcement!" Mr. Hatake lazily declared. The class hushed themselves.

"We have a new student; he's from America and can't read or barely speak Japanese. Uchiha, you're the only student in Konaha high who can speak fluent English. Your assignment is to translate for him. He's been assigned all your classes, so you don't have to change yours, but he's going to have to live with you." My eyes widened. The only reason I got in this school was on an academic scholarship! I couldn't argue back! I repeatedly hit my head on the table.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, or at least, that's what his legal Japanese name is." I didn't bother lift my head. I already knew what he would look like: well dressed, clean, and he'd probably be a cocky jerk like every other guy that got into this school. Another mouth to feed. It was hard enough to feed myself, he'd probably complain because I don't live in some high class mansion, and he'd probably think he can boss me around because of the social status difference! I wanted so bad to take the pencil on my desk and shove into the side of my neck and hopefully die, but, alas, all I had were unsharpened pencils. I let out a sigh.

"He-hello everyone! Um… I know you can't understand me, but I just want you to know I'm very honored to be here!" the boy said, tripping over his words in what sounded like embarrassment. His voice, it wasn't anything like I expected it to be! It wasn't rude of mean, there wasn't a hint of evil of any kind in his voice. Almost like… an angel. My eyes widened as I looked up at him. Not only did he not sounded as imagined, he didn't look it either! He had beautiful golden locks, big sparkling pools of azure, honey tanned skin, and 6 whisker marks; 3 on each cheek. I couldn't tell if they were scars or tattoos or what; Too far away. I'll ask him later. Him… heh… he looks like a dike. Mr. Hatake pointed to me and whispered something in Uzumaki's ear. Naruto nodded, walked over, and took a seat to my left.

"Ha-Hi. I-I'm N—"

"I heard your intro the first time."

"oh… ok." I looked at my pencils. They may not be sharpened, but maybe it was worth a try. I picked it up and tried to lodge it into my esophagus. Nothing.

"Uh, um. M-Mr. Uchiha; What are you doing?" I looked at him trying to give the pencil a final condescending shove. I put both my pencil and my head down.

"Nothing; Call me Sasuke."

"Oh, ok."

"…I have a couple, maybe a few questions, if you don't mind."

"NO! not at all, go ahead."

"Ok, 1: What that on your cheeks to much fun with Sharpies or, uh—"

"They're birth marks."

"Oh, cute. They make you like… a fox." I say with a smile, something I haven't used in some time. Naruto gave an angelic giggle which only made my smile grow.

"Ok, 2: Uh, Why are you here? In Japan I mean, if you can't speak the language?"

"… Can't tell you."

"Is it like, undercover FBI stuff?"

"No just kind of stupid."

"…try me." Naruto sighed before saying

"I got my fortune read by a gypsy, madam zeronie, and she said I'd meet my true love in a Japanese school called Konaha High. It was in middle school when I got it read, so I saved p money and came over first chance I had."

"…You know, your true love is probably going to be some stuck up rich brat… that's everyone at this school. Stuck up and mean."

"YOUR not mean."

"I'M not rich."

"So? Money has nothing to do with love!" Naruto clasped his mouth. "N-Not saying, my fortune has anything to do with though, hehehehehe." His talk was quick and his laugh uneasy. I raised and eye brow with a smile.

"You're strange, Uzumaki."

"Ah ah ah! Strictly fist name basis. It's Naruto; or Naru; either or.

"Alright Naru. Did you get any more details on this dream boat lover?"

"uh…no?"

" you're lying."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!"

"Uzuma—or, uh, Naru; you're incredibly easy to read. What's the other detail you got?"

"It's supposedly… a boy who my true love is. Don't laugh; I'll hit I swear." I tried in vain. Naruto hit me in the back of my head, which only made me laugh more.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is."

"How?"

"Because you're a boy."

"So?" I sat there. I didn't know what to say.

"You would feel salty if it was you though, wouldn't you?" My eyes bugged

"WTF? BAKA!"

"Exactly, so, da mate."

"… you're not gonna rape me in my sleep are you?"

"not unless you want me to." He said winking an eye. Mine grew wide once more.

"I'm kidding" he said with a laugh and playful hit.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that!" he laughed; I smiled. Te bell rang; school wasn't long. I took him by the hand and lead him outside. Considering how fast his blood temperature in his hand shot up, I'm gonna guess he's blushing like a storm. I stopped in front of a bush and removed my bike. Naruto looked at it dumbfounded.

"How am I getting home?!? I sat on the seat and tapped the place between my handle bars. I smiled; he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm… scared. I'm going to ride on your handle bars in traffic?"

"Trust me." I said with a soft look. A small smile formed on Naruto's face. He took a deep breath & exhaled.

"Alright." He said. He sat on the handle bars and sunk back as far as possible. I pedaled off; He was surprisingly light. We passed the first intersection:

"Sasuke! Slow down!" I sped up.

"Sasuke!" I sped up again.

"Sa-a-suke!" he said like he was about to cry. I stopped. He hopped off.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong! I ask you to slow down and you speed up! I was scared!"

"You get scared very easily, don't you?" I asked teasingly again. His face puffed up and he slightly blushed.

"NO…!"  
"Ku ku ku, don't lie to me… it's alright if you're skittish, here:" I stoop up.

"Sit on the seat and hold on." He did so as we pedaled away.

"Sa-suke…" a small trace o fear laced his tone as he spoke.

"It's alright, I won't let you fall." He nuzzled his face in y back and wrapped his arms around my waist. We to my house about 5 minutes later.

"S-sorry Sasuke." Naruto said stepping off the bike. "For being… wimpy."

"It's alright. I won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to."

"See, its talk like that that makes me feel like you're this perfect guy and I'm so screwed up for having faults."

"Well, would you rather me have said 'yeah, you're an effing baby, go cry in a corner or something!'?"

"… I guess not."

"Exactly. Come on." I pulled him by his hand and lead him to my condo. He didn't seem to notice this time; I opened the door.

"Casa de Sasuke." Naruto's eyes grew wide. I gave a highly confused and for some reason kind of angry look.

"It's so clean and neat! Everything looks so elegant! Like in a magazine!"

"Naruto, you do know this is a condo, right?

"Yea, and it's beautiful!"

"Ok… um, you can choose either of the 2 guest rooms, my room is the on the left over there, I leave a key under the mat, I think that's about it."

"You want to go shopping?"

"Exsquese me?"

"Do you want to go shopping? Buy some clothes, eat some food at the court, you know, shopping?"

"You're a uke aren't you?"

"WHAT?"

"you're a uke. What kind of boy just comes out of nowhere asking to go shopping?"

"…"

"… I would but, I don't have any money."

"oh, I do." He said, pulling out a giant wad of cash.

"What'd you do, rob a bank?"

"Huh? This pocket change?"

"POCKET CHANGE?!" and that's when it sunk in. the only reason why he would want to go to Konaha high is to find his true love. The only way he could get it, he was swimming in muh-lah or was extremely smart and… I was doubting the second one.

"Ok, I'll pick up a bus schedule and—"

"Hey, can you drive?"

"yea, but I don't have a car. As you can see from how we got here."

"ok!" he picked up his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. He let it ring 3 times and hung up. Within 10 minutes, a car pulled up in the parking lot. And not just any car; A red convertible corvette.

"This is your new car, treat it well." He said with a huge dumb smile. We walked out of my condo and stepped in the car. I put the key in the ignition.

"This car is yours, but you have to take me with you places."

"?"

"I have separation issues."

"Ah. Ok… To the mall I guess!"

"YAY!" me pulled out and started down the street. Naruto placed a CD in the disc drive.

"What did you just put in?"

"Owant nly the king of cruising music!"

"And that would be?"

"SANTANA!" the music began to play. Naruto being the dobe he is started lip syncing. Me being the bigger dobe joined him.

"_And it's just like the ocean under the moon it's the same as the emotion that I get from you, you got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yea. Give me your heart and make it real or else forget about it."_

After we sung we busted out in laughter. We pulled into the parking lot at the mall. We stepped inside and Naruto's eyes lit up like a little kid in a candy store. Dare I ask?

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked; Big mistake. Naruto turned around with huge, and I mean HUGE eyes before he busted out as fast as humanly possible:

"Aeropostle! Abercrombie & Fitch! Charlotte Russe!"

"Charlotte Russe has women's clothes."

"…I go for the accessories, DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"I wasn't! I wasn't! geesh!"

"Ok then Mr. Smart-man, where do you shop?"

"I don't really shop here, but if I did, it'd be there." I said pointing at a door with red and black neon lighting fixtures above a circular door.

"Hot Topic? Why Hot Topic? It's so… evil."

"Have you ever been in there before?"

"No."

"Then how would you know?"

"I…"

"Come on." I grab his wrist and pull him in. We're greeted by a gothic looking man by the door.

"Hello, welcome to Hot Topic, can I help you with… anything." The man said with anything but enthusiasm. He looked about 14 or so as well and sported a zombie like suite.

"Um… no thank you." Naruto, scared buried his head in my arm.

"Alright I'll be over there if you need me, or, whatever." He seemed to float across the floor. Suddenly a girl popped out the back. She had beach blond hair dyed pink and she wore a matching tut u and cut off gloves.

"Vlad! Where'd you put the baby dragon slime stuff?" She had a UK accent.

"It's called placenta, Emily! It's in a jar in the fridge."

"You mean the jar of chili Amy ate for lunch?" Vlad's eyes grew wide as he ran to the back with a loud

"MY PLACENTA!" Emily turned around.

"Hello and welcome to Hot Topic, please do not tell people we keep placenta in the fridge; especially our manager. Can I help you?"

"…No."

"hmm… alright ducky, have a nice day!" we turned around and left. Weird.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Naruto said.

"…oh, alright."

"You know, that Emily girl reminds me a lot of my psychic."

"Oh really; How?"

"Just the way she looks identical 2 her and my psychic also had a British accent."

"do you think?" Me and Naruto looked at each other before rushing back into the store. Vlad sat at the cash register filing his nails.

"Where's Emily?" I demanded.

"Sorry compadre, you just missed her, she's on her lunch break now."

"Dang...! When will she be back?"

"If we're still talking about Emily, who knows."

"great." Me and Naruto sighed. His sigh had more of a trace of anger in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"YES AND THAT'S FINAL."

"Alright, you win, you can tell me."

"Good, I—hey wait." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny."

"you're right. Can you tell me though? Please?" I said with puppy dog eyes. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, I've never had to actually beg for anything in my life. Ever.

"…*sigh* I'm supposed to meet my true love within the day I join Konaha."

"…so?"

"SO?! BESIDES YOU THE ONLY GUY I'VE TALKED TO KEEPS PLESENTA IN A JAR!"

"I'll ignore that." Vlad said with a humph.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PIN YOUR BAD LUCK WITH GUYS ON ME? I'M NOT STOPPING YOU GO AHEAD!"

"I WILL!"

"OK!"

"OK!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"…FINE!!!!" we said in unison. We walk out to the car, the ride home is silent. No music, no words, silent. We got home. I locked myself in my room, Naruto turned on tv. I paced back and forth across my floor.

'_How dare he try to pin his antisocialness on me! I'm not stopping him! I mean, I don't even have a reason to!'_ I sat on my bed and placed my face in my palms.

'_Then why do I feel so bad… I think I'll go apologize. wait, I never apologize to anyone one what makes him so special… do i?... no, never.' _

I unlocked my door and quietly stepped out and looked at the couch where Naruto was sitting. Empty.

'_Where could he have gone?'_ I thought. I searched the other rooms for him. Nothing. I walked past the coffee table when an unfamiliar piece of paper caught my eye. I picked it up; it was a note:

Dear Sasuke,

I have gone to the club in a last attempt to find my soul mate before the day is up. Don't wait up I don't know when I'll be back. I put my number in your phone so you can call me if you want and I took yours too. See you soon!

Love,

Naruto.

I looked at it and smiled even when we're supposed to be mad at each other. Naruto's just a happy kid. It took a minute but it sunk in. that's it. My last chance to talk to him before he probably moves in with his new boyfriend. I can't let my little ray of sunshine go, not yet anyways. My phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke! Come help me!"

"What?"

"It's Naruto; I'm at club domino and the guys! They've been drinking!"

"What? That's a teen club! How'd they get alcohol?"

"I don't know! But I'm scared, help please!"

"…Alright. Where is club domino?"

"On 37th and 5th, hurry!" I hung up, grabbed my coat, and ran outside. It's raining, great. I run all the way to where Naruto says club domino is. I rush through the front door to that back. I knock on the bathroom door.

"Go away." A faint voice says.

"Naruto?" He opens the door.

"Sasuke?" I smile; he hugs me.

"Ready to go?"

"yea." I grab his hand and start making my way through the crowd until someone puts there hand on my shoulder.

"Hey bhuddie, I—" I hit him smack between the eyes knocking him out. Naruto gave a gasp along with everyone watching. I look around to see how many people are actually watching. I pull Naruto and run from the building. We step outside to rain hitting our heads.

"Come on Naruto, hurry up! It's raining!"

"But I wanna dance!" I turned to him with a smile.

've

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"*sigh* alright."

"Dance with me!" He grabbed my hands and began swaying them as he sang:

"_And it's just like the ocean under the moon it's the same as the emotion that I get from you, you got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yea."_

He momentarily stopped. I looked at him. He stared directly back.

"Give me your heart and make it real, or else forget about it."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Sasuke i—"

"DUCKY!!!" me and Naruto both looked over. Emily stood inside the door at the club.

"hm. I see you've realized Madame Zeronie is never wrong!" me and Naruto both gave a confused look.

"I told you you'd find your true love by the end of today." Me and Naruto blushed a little.

"Well what are you waiting for the Easter bunny? Kiss him!" I looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at me.

"My pleasure." I say in a glassy voice.

_Give me your heart and make it real or else forget about it._

_A/N: weeeeeeeeeee XD R&R thanks 4 reading byeeeeee **read some of my other stuff 2222 __**_


End file.
